


The Rule of Three

by StellarMVP



Series: The Life and Loves of Aspen Cresswell [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarMVP/pseuds/StellarMVP
Summary: This a collection of one-shots about my OC, Aspen Cresswell. I deleted the previous story because I LOATHED it.
Relationships: Fred Weasley & George Weasley & Original Female Character(s), George Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Life and Loves of Aspen Cresswell [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957747
Kudos: 2





	1. In the Beginning

The sun had not yet broken over the horizon, dew sat heavily on the grass and the distant sound of songbirds broke through as a baby girl came into the world. Gerrick and Azalea Cresswell sat in awe as the small pink baby gazed up at them. Her tiny fingers were wrapped around her father’s finger as he wiped away his tears.  
“Honey?” Azalea whispered as he sniffled, looking up at her.  
“She’s perfect.” He smiled softly at his wife, reaching up and tucking her curls behind her ear. She leaned into his touch, before kissing the palm of his hand.  
They were reluctantly pulled out of their bubble as a pecking sound could be heard from the window. Gerrick turned and smirked at the familiar owl waiting to be let in.  
“Hello, Errol.” He said as the bird hopped in holding out his leg. Gerrick chuckled as he handed the bird a small treat as he untied the parchment.  
“Who’s it from Dear?” Azalea called out as she laid their daughter into the small bassinet.  
“The Weasley’s.” He chuckled. “They wrote to say congratulations.”  
“That Molly.” Azalea breathed out. “How does she always know?”  
“They invited us to dinner as soon as we feel up to it.” He smiled, pulling her into a hug.  
“Sounds lovely.” Azalea sighed. “Do you think she’ll get along with them?”  
“With the Weasley’s? I’d be surprised if she didn’t marry one of them.” Gerrick laughed.  
“Wouldn’t that be something?” His wife chuckled, as he kissed her forehead. The two of them sat comfortably in each other’s arms, listening to the soft breathing of their daughter. “Do you think she’ll change the world?”  
“She’s already changed ours.” He smiled proudly.

The next week came by quicker than they wanted, already time was moving too fast for their growing baby. The parents seemed to luck out on her naturally quiet and inquisitive nature. Neither of them wanted to jinx it by talking about it too much. Though Gerrick didn’t seem to be able to stop bragging to Arthur as they all sat together in The Burrow.  
“She’s absolutely gorgeous,” Molly whispered holding the girl. “She has your cobalt blue eyes, Azalea!” She gushed as she traced her cheek.  
“And my ears,” Gerrick said proudly, causing the parents to chuckle.  
“I can’t believe you had twins!” Azalea sighed. “Do you think they’ll take after your brothers?” She asked looking up at her dearest friend.  
“I hope not,” Molly said.  
“Come on Molly. They weren’t that bad.” Arthur laughed.  
“You didn’t grow up with them!” She argued. One of the twins started to get fussy, which got the other stirred up as well. Molly, got up to check them, laying Aspen between the two of them. The baby girl gave small coo’s which seemed to quiet the rowdy twins. Molly looked wide-eyed at her friends and laughed.  
“Told you they’d get along,” Gerrick said, nudging his wife’s side.  
“I’m sorry Azalea, but we have to keep her here,” Arthur said, looking at awe at the three of them cooing to each other in their own language.  
“Don’t worry, I doubt that we’ll be rid of each other in this lifetime,” Azalea smirked. “These three are going to be as thick as thieves.”


	2. 1981

Tensions were rising in the wizarding world every day, Azalea and Gerrick feared for the life of their young daughter. Though some would see their privilege of having a pure-blood status, they were what many called blood traitors. They did not stand for Lord Voldemort’s beliefs and teachings. Gerrick working within the Ministry was enough to have his wife stressed. Some of their close friends were joining The Order, leaving Azalea with being caretaker for many of them with children.  
“Mum?” Aspen called out as she walked into the kitchen, where a man and woman stood. “Oh, hello.” She greeted shyly, moving behind her mother.  
“Aspen, these are mum’s friends. James and Lily Potter.” She said encouragingly.  
“You have red hair. My best friends have red hair.” Aspen smiled at the woman.  
“They wouldn’t be Weasley’s would they?” She asked with a smile, causing Aspen’s eyes to widen as she nodded.  
“YES!” She said happily. “They’re twins. Sometimes they are mean to me, but then I don’t talk to them and I think that makes them sad. So they always give me flowers so I talk to them again.” Aspen explained causing James to laugh.  
“We’ve all been there.” He said happily.  
“Aspen, James, and Lily have a son who they would like to visit. Do you think you’d like that?” Azalea asked the young girl.  
“Another boy? Mum when can we have another girl? Boys are boring.” She whined, causing Lily and James to chuckle to one another.  
“Aspen, that’s not very nice.” Azalea scolded.  
“I never said I was.” She humphed, crossing her arms.  
“Aspen Judith Cresswell!” Her mother scolded, trying to hold in her chuckles.  
“Future Ravenclaw.” James deduced thoughtfully.  
“If she survives that long,” Azalea said under her breath.  
“If I can play dress-up with him, I guess that's fine.” Aspen finally contended. “But the twins are still my best friends.”  
“Wouldn’t dream of anything else.” Lily smiled.

Aspen was getting used to having little Harry around. He was drooly and boring but he never cried when she put him in dresses. Azalea made sure to get plenty of pictures of the two, giving a few to his parents. Lily absolutely adored them while James knew that he was going to hold this over his son’s head in his teenage years.   
Tonight was Halloween and the Cresswells were spending it with the Weasley’s at the Burrow. The twins and Aspen were running around outside cheerfully reenacting their favorite magical creatures. Azalea looked on fondly while Billy, Charlie, and Percy, were cheering them on. Ron was clapping and squealing happily on the blanket next to his mother as she rocked baby Ginny in her arms.  
“With everything going on there, it’s nice to have these moments.” Molly breathed.   
“I’m worried about their future. I know that Dumbledore is doing what he needs to do but what if it isn’t enough?”  
“We can’t think of that.” Molly sighed. “If we do, we would worry ourselves sick.” Azalea nodded in agreement, slightly distracted.  
Both women jumped, hearing the familiar sound of apparition from behind them. Quickly drawing their wands, they stood in front of the children protectively. Only relaxing as they saw Arthur and Gerrick hurrying over.  
“Everyone in the house!” Arthur said with a strained voice. Azalea saw Gerrick's tight and pale face knowing something had happened.  
“Come on children!” She called out, hearing groans of protest from the group.  
“Bill, can you grab Ron, please dear?” Molly called out, the young boy nodded quickly spotting the faces of the adults. Ushering all the kids into the house, Arthur made his way over and hugged the kids while pulling out candy.  
“What’s happened?” Azalea asked breathlessly as Gerrick hugged her tightly.  
“Wait until Arthur comes back.” He whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Molly paced back and forth rocking Ginny gently as her husband finally made his way back into the kitchen.  
“You Know Who is dead,” Arthur said, causing the two women to let out rushed breaths.  
“What? How?” Molly asked and both men looked in pain.  
“Sirius betrayed the Potter's,” Gerrick said and Azalea’s eyes widened.   
“No.” She breathed.   
“He found them, he killed James and Lily. He tried to kill Harry but the boy survived. In the attempt to kill him, You Know Who was defeated.”  
“That doesn’t make sense,” Molly whispered.  
“Where is Harry?” Azalea asked. “He should be here. Gerrick, where is he?”  
“He’s being placed with Lily’s sister.”  
“What?! No!” Azalea argued. “That woman is awful! He should be here with people who are going to love him!”  
“I know love. I tried to explain that with Dumbledore but he insisted that he be with them. Hiding in a Muggle community would be better in the long run.”  
“They won’t treat him right. You know that. They probably won’t even teach him about magic!” She breathed out desperately. “I’ll go to the Ministry tomorrow and file for custody.”  
“Azalea-” Gerrick said.  
“No Gerrick! Lily and James entrusted me to care for Harry. I’m going to do that!” She yelled causing the kids to quiet down and look towards the adults. She stopped to take a deep breath and felt a small hand on her leg.  
“Mum? Are you okay?” Aspen whispered and the resolve that Azalea had, broke. She scooped her daughter up, hugging her tightly as she cried heavily. “Mum, it’s okay. I’m here.” She said as she held onto her mother, petting her hair.

A few days later the families were gathered in Godric’s Hollow for the funeral of Lily and James Potter. Young Aspen stood between Fred and George holding onto their hands tightly. She could hear her mother crying behind her and it made her face pinch up. George looked down at her and gave her hand a small squeeze, she returned it as Fred looked over and whispered down to her, “Are you okay?”  
“I don’t know.” She answered with a shrug. “I’ve never heard my mum cry like this and we don’t know where baby Harry is.” She sighed. “He was drooly but I liked him.”  
“Dumbledore said he was safe,” George added and Aspen nodded.  
“You guys won’t leave me right?” She asked quietly.  
“We’ll be here forever,” Fred promised.  
“Forever,” George added with a firm nod of his head, calming the girl’s heart.


	3. Ministry Parties

Life seemed to be returning to normal 7 years after the dark lord fell. Gerrick had been promoted within the Ministry and was considering a new position in America. MACUSA and the Ministry were each looking for a representative to be present in the other country. Azalea was worried about what job would entail but Aspen was worried about leaving the twins.  
Currently, the three were hiding in the shed in the Weasley’s garden eating some biscuits they had confiscated from the kitchen.  
“Are you really going to be leaving?” Fred asked as Aspen sighed.  
“I hope not. I don’t want to move to the US.” Her nose wrinkled. “I like it here, this is my home.”  
“You can’t leave us,” George said quietly.  
“I won’t,” Aspen said, crossing her arms. “Mum was telling me about their magic school there and it’s way too weird. They don’t have a sorting hat! You can’t even take your wand outside of the school until you turn 17!” She said angrily, tossing her hands in the air.  
“That’s rubbish,” Fred said, chewing loudly with an open mouth.  
“You’re disgusting.” Aspen gagged causing him to laugh, spraying bits of cookie everywhere. “How are you, twins? You have manners.” She said to George.  
“Not all the time.” He grinned.  
“Boys.” She slumped down in her seat.  
“ASPEN!” Azalea’s voice drifted across the yard.  
“Oh no. I don’t want to go to the dinner party.” Aspen whined.  
“What dinner party?” They asked in unison.  
“I don’t know. Something for dad’s work.” She frowned. “A bunch of adults talking about boring things. I’d rather be here.”  
“We know,” George said. “Oh! You can always run away and live with us!”  
“We have room under our beds for you.” Fred cackled.  
“That’s just rude! You’re supposed to offer your bed to a lady.”  
“I don’t see a lady.” Fred laughed again, causing Aspen to throw the tin of biscuits at Fred’s head.  
“Aspen!” He yelled as it connected with his forehead. All three of them froze before George and Aspen started to laugh. “You better run!” He threatened.  
Squealing happily, she threw open the door to the shed and took off towards the house. She knew Fred’s long legs would catch up to her in no time.  
“George! Help!” She laughed out.  
“He won’t! He’s my broth-” Aspen heard him grunt out, she looked over her shoulder to see that George had tackled him. She started to giggle happily as the two boys wrestled in the grass.  
“FRED! GEORGE!” Molly yelled causing them to stop and look up at her sheepishly. “Did you take the biscuits?” She asked, putting her hand on her hips. Azalea looked down at her daughter who had her mouth covered as the twins sputtered trying to come up with an excuse. Aspen looked up at her mother, who quirked her eyebrow at her daughter.  
“What?” Aspen said, shrugging.  
“You didn’t have anything to do with the missing biscuits?”  
“Nope. Not a thing.” Aspen concluded.  
“There’s some chocolate on your cheek,” Azalea whispered with a wink, Aspen’s eyes widened as she rubbed it off with her sleeve. “Our little secret.” She whispered, holding out her pinky, her daughter linking it with her own.  
“Our little secret.” Aspen nodded in agreement.

Grumbling to herself, she shifted in her dress again as she sat at the kid’s table. The kids here were all frowning and miserable in their own right. They all had dark features except for one boy. He seemed to be a few years younger than she was. Picking up the ends of her honey-colored hair, she glanced down at the blue dress, knowing she was sticking out amongst the group wearing all black.  
“This is stupid.” Aspen groaned, crossing my arms.  
“It is.” The blonde boy said quietly.  
“I’m Aspen Cresswell.” She introduced herself.  
“Draco Malfoy.” He said, holding out his hand. She shook it politely before glancing over at the long table filled with desserts.  
“Hey, you wanna go get some cake?” She whispered quietly.  
“What? My dad told me to stay here.” He glanced at her with wide eyes.  
“Suit yourself. I’m getting chocolate cake.” Aspen sighed, tossing her napkin onto the table. Standing up, she glanced around and started towards the table.  
“Wait!” She heard Draco hiss. Stopping she turned and waited for the younger boy to catch up with her. She giggled a bit as she took his hand and weaved their way through the crowds. Getting to the table Draco looked scared, ready to puke.  
“It’s okay.” She encouraged him, grabbing a plate. We can hide under the table to eat it.  
“On the floor? Like a dog?!” He said aghast.  
“I mean like a kid hiding from their parents.” She shrugged.  
“You’re crazy.” He said, reaching out and grabbing a few cookies.  
“Excellent!” She squealed before dropping and sliding under the table cloth. The two of us ate in silence before we locked eyes and started to giggle.  
“What are we gonna do if our parents notice us gone from the table?” He whispered.  
“I’ve got an idea.” She smiled happily. Taking his hand, she peeked out and carefully slid out, straightening the skirt of her dress. She glanced around and saw Draco’s mother glance over and narrow her eyes. Turning to Draco, Aspen started to dance with him, his eyes widening before he saw his mother making his way over. He took her hands in his and followed the cues as they danced slowly, giggling a bit.  
“Hello, Draco dear.” She greeted her son.  
“Mother.” He said nodding his head.  
“Narcissa Malfoy.” She smiled holding her hand out to the girl. Gently taking it in her hand she did as her father instructed bowing her head a bit.  
“Aspen Cresswell, ma’am.” She said looking up at her, surprise flitting over her face.  
“Gerrick’s daughter.” She said with a small smile. “Are you teaching my son to dance?”  
“I’m sorry, I was bored and I asked Draco if he wanted to dance with me. He didn’t really want to, I may have forced him.” Aspen shrugged and she nodded.  
“You two seemed to be getting on well enough.” She said thoughtfully.  
“So far.” Aspen smiled, politely.  
“Aspen! There you are! I went to find you at the table and you weren’t there.” Azalea interrupted. “Oh, Narcissa! How are you dear?” She greeted her.  
“It seems our children got bored. They were dancing.” She said amusedly.  
“Dancing?” Azalea giggled a bit. “Aspen has two left feet. I apologize if she stepped on your feet, Draco.”  
“Mum! I’m not that bad,” Aspen mumbled, embarrassed.  
“She was fine, ma’am,” Draco said, smirking a bit, causing Aspen to roll her eyes.  
“Plenty of time to practice more at home,” Azalea said. “It’s time to go, your father has to work early in the morning. Narcissa, Draco, it was a pleasure.” My mother bid her farewell.  
“I’ll see you again, Draco.” Aspen smiled at the boy. “It was nice meeting your Mrs. Malfoy.”  
“You too.” Narcissa sighed, putting her hand on her son’s shoulder.


	4. First Year

Everyone was lined up in the Great Hall, older students were chatting amongst themselves as Aspen held both hands of the twins. They were talking to each other over her head, planning a few new pranks already. Rolling here eyes fondly, she turned her head and saw Charlie sitting at the Gryffindor table talking to a few other girls. One of the girls nudged him motioning over to me and he looked over. His face lit up as he waved and shot me a wink, waving back at him enthusiastically causing the twins to look over as well. They made fart noises as they stuck their tongues out at him. He laughed before shaking his head fondly at the two before he nodded at us to turn around.  
“When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on you and you will be sorted into your houses.” Professor McGonagall explained. “Beatrice Fischer.” A young girl with brown hair moved forward and sat down on the stool. It seemed the hat was talking to her as her eyes grew wide and looked up.  
“HUFFLEPUFF!” He shouted and the girl let out a sigh as she hopped down and was led to the table that was cheering.  
“Tyler Mortimer.” She called next and a young boy shakily climbed onto the stool  
“Hmm, Slytherin!” The table to the farthest cheered out as the boy made his way over.  
“Fred Weasley.” Aspen looked up at the twin as he smirked down at her and squeezed their hands. He jogged up the steps, sat down happily as the hat was set down.  
“GRYFFINDOR!” The hat called out and Aspen could hear Charlie cheering loudly. Aspen laughed a bit as George let out a nervous breath.  
“You’ll be okay.” She calmed him.  
“George Weasley.” He shot Aspen a wink before he skipped up the steps, where his brother just was. Aspen could practically hear the hat sigh as it was placed on his head.   
“GRYFFINDOR!” She clapped and cheered him on. He waved as he passed the group to join his brothers at the table. Standing alone, Aspen felt the anxiety starting to eat at her stomach. A girl standing next to her nudged her side, giving her an encouraging smile.  
“Are you okay?” She asked.  
“Yeah, the twins are my best friends. I don’t know of anyone else.” She shrugged and the other girl held out her hand to her.  
“My name is Isolde Wood.”  
“Aspen Cresswell.”  
“Do you know what house you want to be in?” She asked Aspen politely.  
“I’d like to be in Gryffindor so I can be with the twins, but I’m not made for that house.” Aspen chuckled a bit.  
“I would like a Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw.” She shrugged.  
“Those are nice houses,” Aspen concluded.  
“Angelina Johnson.” Turning her attention she noticed a gorgeous, confident girl sit down, straight posture with a smile.  
“Wow, she’s pretty,” Aspen commented.  
“Her dad was Quidditch captain,” Isolde commented.  
“GRYFFINDOR!” Turning to look at the table she could see one of the older boys look excited. Isolde gave an annoyed sigh as she rolled her eyes.  
“Who’s that?” Aspen asked.  
“That’s Oliver Wood.”  
“Wood?”  
“My brother. He’s obsessed with Quidditch.” She explained.  
“Aspen Cresswell.” Professor McGonagall said, causing her to take a deep breath as she glided up the stairs, sitting on the stool. A few kids were whispering as they looked towards her, the hat was set on her head and almost immediately Aspen heard a voice.  
“A Cresswell? Seems like your mother was a Daringer. Good strong bloodlines.” The hat said and she winced at that. “Touchy subject, hmm? No doubt in question the house you’re meant to be in-” He stopped and she squeezed her hands into fists.  
“RAVENCLAW!” Letting out a deep breath Aspen was guided to the table with a bunch of students cheering loudly, causing a blush on her cheeks. Looking across the hall she saw the twins looking bummed, but she sent them an encouraging smile before she was pulled into a conversation with one of the Prefects.

It has been a few weeks since the beginning of the school year and Aspen has barely seen the twins. She was making friends in her house, but no matter what she ached to be with her boys. One afternoon she could hear giggling as familiar red hair ran down the corridors, they hurried into the courtyard where Aspen was reading.  
“ASPEN!” George called out happily as both boys plopped down on either side of her.  
“What did you do?” She giggled as she heard Filch yelling out angrily.  
“Us? Nothing.” Fred said laughing into his hand.  
“You two are going to get detention!” She laughed out as George flung his arm around her shoulders.  
“Not if you cover for us.” He suggested.  
“George Fabian Weasley.” She gasped as Fred cackled next to her.  
“What?” He defended.  
“Remember Georgie, she’s a Ravenclaw. The goody-two-shoes house.” Fred explained, causing her to narrow her eyes at him, glaring. “What? It’s true.”  
“Like Gryffindor’s are nothing but the dumb jocks, right?” She countered crossing her arms challenging him.  
“I’m not making fun of you, but everyone says that Revanclaw’s are stuck up.”   
“Who said that?” She asked looking over at George.  
“The guys in Gryffindor,” George admitted.  
“Maybe because the guys in Gryffindor are too stupid for Ravenclaw! They’re mad because they can’t impress or intimidate all the houses with nothing but brute strength.” She said, grabbing her things. “Now, this goody-two-shoes is going to her dorm room to finish her assignments. I’d appreciate it if you’d leave me out of your pranks. I’m not covering for you.”  
“Wait, Aspen!” George said as she stormed off. “Good going.” He grumbled at his brother.  
“What?! You agreed with the guys.” Fred shrugged.  
“It’s Aspen. She’s been there helping us with our pranks since birth.”  
“We haven’t been pranking for that long.” Fred rolled his eyes.  
“You know what I mean, Freddie. I think you really hurt her feelings.”  
“I did?” He asked.  
“You did.” George sighed.   
“I didn’t mean to.”   
“I know Fred. But now we have to do something nice for her, I don’t want her mad at us.” He sighed sadly and Fred sat next to him.  
“Don’t worry George, I’ve got an idea.”

The next morning Aspen was sitting at breakfast talking with a few of her new first-year friends. They were talking about their upcoming class in the greenhouses when an owl flew in and dropped off an envelope.  
“It’s for you, Aspen,” Isolde said. Aspen grabbed the paper, tearing it open hoping it was something from her parents since they hadn’t been writing as much as she wished. A bunch of flowers popped out, causing her to squeak out in surprise. The words, I’m Sorry appeared in a pink mist over them. Aspen looked over at the Gryffindor table to see the twins looking at her with small smiles. She returned the smiles at them and nodded her head. They high-fived enthusiastically causing Charlie to laugh at them both before winking over at Aspen.


	5. Death in the Family

Aspen had been picked up almost as soon as the train had entered the station. Her father hurried her with her luggage through the busy platform.  
“Dad, I haven’t gotten to say goodbye yet!” She called out as he pulled her along, he stopped as he dropped his head, turning to look at his daughter.  
“I’m sorry my love.” He explained kneeling down. “I didn’t get to write to you when it happened but we need to go to the hospital.”  
“Dad, what's wrong? Where’s mum?” She asked quietly and he squeezed his eyes shut, pulling her into a hug he started to cry. “Dad?” Her voice wobbled.  
“I’m sorry.” He wiped his face as he pulled back to look at her again. “She’s sick. She isn’t doing very well. The healers aren’t sure if she is going to make it.”  
“Make it? Like, die?” She gasped out.  
“Yes. I’m so sorry.” He sighed.  
“When did this happen?”  
“Last week we took her to the hospital. She wasn’t feeling well after her trip and started showing signs of an infection soon after. They diagnosed her with Scrofungulus.” He explained.  
“Okay, dad. Let’s get to the hospital.” Aspen said quietly, taking his hand in hers.

2 weeks later Aspen sat on her couch wearing all black as families and friends would walk by and give her their condolences. Gerrick was barely keeping it together as Arthur stood beside him the entire time. Molly had been arranging the things that were being brought for us, she had her kids helping with everything.  
“Aspen?” Turning her head she saw Draco standing there and gave him a half-hearted smile. He took a deep breath before sitting next to her on the couch. “I’m sorry.” He said quietly as she nodded her head.  
“Everyone says that. But why are they sorry?” She asked.  
“I’m sorry you have to go through this,” Draco added and Aspen nodded her head.  
“Thanks.” She added before she grabbed the pillow to hug it to her chest.  
“Draco.” Both kids looked over to see a stern blonde man looking over. “It’s time to go.” He demanded as Draco stood up.   
“I’ll see you at Hogwarts.” He commented before leaving.  
“Aspen?” The twins said Aspen looked up at them.  
“Can we go to my room?” She asked and they nodded as they each took a hand. Once the trio was upstairs, Aspen collapsed onto her bed, sobbing heavily. The two boys climbed on either side of her, hugging her and letting her cry. “I miss her.”  
“We know.” The boys said together. George let her bury her face in his chests as Fred pet her hair and rubbed her back. They don’t know how much time had passed but Aspen had fallen into slumber between them. George looked over at his twin with a frown on his face.  
“I don’t know how to make her feel better.”  
“I don’t either, Georgie.” He sighed. “I’m sure we can fix this. I think we just need to be there for her.”   
“She’s been our best friend for our whole lives, Fred. I hate seeing her like this.”  
“Me too, George,” Fred said.  
“Think we should nap too?” George asked as Fred chuckled.  
“Read my mind.” He said as they both fell into silence.

Molly was exasperated as she hurried around the house. Gerrick was sitting on the couch with Arthur, drinking some fire whiskey as they talked about the wedding. The twins had disappeared almost an hour ago and she couldn’t find them, which usually meant trouble. Grumbling she climbed the stairs and went to yell at the boys as she opened the door to Aspen’s room when she stopped. She melted a bit as she saw her boys wrapped protectively around the girl, they cared the most for.  
“Oh my boys.” She breathed out before she shut the door and made her way back down to where the men were.  
“Did you find Fred and George?” Arthur asked.  
“They’re with Aspen,” Molly said.  
“Is she okay?” Gerrick asked. “I’ve been a pretty shitty dad today.” He hiccuped, swallowing more of the whiskey.  
“Gerrick.” Molly scolded as she snatched the bottle away. “She understands you’re having a hard time too, you know. Your daughter is probably the smartest witch I’ve ever seen since Lily Potter.” She concluded. “She’s got Fred and George for comfort but she’ll need you eventually. So try and remember that.”   
“I do,” Gerrick said. “I don’t know how to raise a teenage girl!” He groaned, rubbing his eyes. “There’s so much that goes into it that Azalea was perfect to manage.”  
“And you still have me to help if you need it for any female issues that you don’t know or are uncomfortable discussing. You have an entire village, Gerrick.” Molly said as he nodded and wiped his face.  
“Thanks, Molly.” He said and she nodded.

It was almost the end of the summer when Aspen was invited by Molly to Diagon Alley to collect their school supplies. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a familiar, half-giant walking down the cobblestone walk.  
“Excuse me.” She said to Molly before heading towards him.  
“Hagrid!” She called out and he turned to look at her.  
“Ah, Miss Aspen, how are ye?” He asked.  
“I’m doing well, what are you doing in Diagon Alley?”  
“I’m helping a new student gather his supplies for his first year.”  
“What about-” She stopped herself, remembering that some parents are gone. “That’s very nice of you Hagrid.”  
“Dumbledore asked.” He nodded.  
“Hagrid?” A small voice said and she turned to see a young boy with glasses, shaggy black hair and ratty clothes standing there.  
“Ah, there you are Harry!”  
“Harry?” I asked quietly.  
“Harry Potter.” He introduced, holding his hand out.  
“Oh! Aspen Cresswell.” She said. “We’ve actually met before!”  
“We have?” He asked, confused.  
“Oh yes, when you were a baby. My mother used to care for you sometimes.”   
“My mother?!” He said hopefully and Hagrid cleared his throat interrupting us.  
“Sorry, but we’re on a schedule,” Hagrid explained.  
“Find me on the train tomorrow.” Aspen smiled at the boy. “Have fun.” She said with a wave, before hurrying back to the Weasley’s.  
“Who was that dear?” Molly asked.  
“A friend.” She explained with a smile causing the two boys to look at each other confused.


End file.
